22 Czerwca 2004
TVP 1 06:00 Konserwacja nadajnika dla Warszawy i okolic w godz. 6:00 - 14:00 06:35 Telezakupy 06:50 Jak wychować tatę; odc. 12; serial prod.USA 07:10 Marzenia do spełnienia; odc. 11; serial prod. TVP 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Moda na sukces; odc. 2236; serial prod.USA (dolby surround) 08:35 Łatek; odc. 24 - Skała miłości; Scruff; 2000 serial animowany prod. hiszpańskiej stereo 09:05 Jedyneczka; program dla dzieci 09:30 Bajeczki Jedyneczki; program dla dzieci 09:40 Duże oko; - W zbożu; program dla dzieci 09:45 Papirus; odc. 27 - Świętokradztwo Papirusa; (Papyrus); 1998 serial animowany prod. francuskiej stereo 10:10 Budujemy Mosty; program dla młodych widzów 10:35 Super Rupert; odc. 13 - Kosmici; 2000 serial prod. kanadyjskiej 11:05 Mamo, tato - pomóżcie; odc.2 Dziecięce porażenie mózgowe; magazyn 11:25 Zwierzęta świata; Orka; odc. 1; film dok.prod.angielskiej stereo 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 Królowa miecza; odc. 3 - Honor ojca; serial przygodowy prod. kanadyjsko-amerykańsko-hiszpańskiej 13:10 Twórcy naszej tradycji; Hrabia Henryk; film dokumentalny Mariusza Wituskiego o Zygmuncie Krasińskim 14:05 Plebania; odc. 347; serial TVP 14:35 Plebania; odc. 348; serial TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Otwarte drzwi; magazyn katolicki 15:30 Klan; odc. 749; telenowela TVP 16:00 Klan; odc. 750; telenowela TVP 16:25 Moda na sukces; odc. 2236; serial prod.USA (dolby surround) 16:50 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:30 Lokatorzy; Chłopiec z marzeń; serial komediowy TVP stereo 18:00 Forum; program publicystyczny25 011 opcja 1,0-700 25 012 opcja 2 18:50 Książki na lato 19:00 Wieczorynka; Miś Uszatek; Bajki z mchu i paproci; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:07 Pogoda 20:15 Cała Polska czyta dzieciom 20:20 Studio sport; Studio Mistrzostw Europy w piłce nożnej EURO 2004 20:45 Studio sport; Mistrzostwa Europy w piłce nożnej EURO 2004; Dania - Szwecja 23:00 Monitor Wiadomości 23:10 Plus minus - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:40 Seans amerykański; W pułapce milczenia; Locked in Silence; 1999 film fabularny prod. USA (90') /tylko dla dorosłych/; reż: Bruce Pittman; wyk: Dan Hedaya, Bonnie Bedalia, Bruce Davison,; Marc Donato 01:10 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:00 Konserwacja nadajnika dla Warszawy i okolic w godz. 6:00 - 14:00 07:00 10 minut tylko dla siebie; magazyn 07:10 Lato bez granic 08:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 53 - Wróżba; serial prod. TVP 08:50 Lato bez granic 10:00 Studio sport; EURO 2004 - skróty 11:55 Koc-Komiczny Odcinek Cykliczny 12:20 Znaki czasu; magazyn 12:40 Telezakupy 13:00 Panorama 13:15 Maggie; odc. 7/22; 1998 serial komediowy prod. USA 13:40 Euro-Quiz; program dla młodzieży 14:05 Reporterzy Arte; - Sierociniec dla małp; cykl dokumentalny prod. niemiecko-francuskiej 14:35 Złotopolscy; odc. 545 - Ty kochasz Marylin Monroe; telenowela TVP stereo 15:00 Złotopolscy; odc. 546 - Skandal; telenowela TVP stereo 15:25 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Krynicki smak; magazyn 16:00 Panorama 16:21 Pogoda 16:25 Najlepsze dokumenty świata; Życie ptaków; odc. 2/10 - Mistrzowie lotu; serial dokumentalny prod. angielskiej stereo 17:15 Święta wojna; Andzia Emancypantka (61); serial TVP 17:40 Bądź legalny 17:50 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:54 Pogoda 19:00 M jak miłość; odc. 173; serial TVP stereo 19:50 M jak miłość; odc. 174; serial TVP stereo 20:41 Pogoda; na wakacje 20:50 Lato z polską piosenką; Co nam w duszy gra; BIS - Lato cz. 1 - Lato wszędzie; program rozrywkowy stereo; wyk: Elżbieta Zającówna, Joanna Kurowska, Majka Jeżowska, Katarzyna Jamróz, Hanna Śleszyńska, Krzysztof Tyniec, Robert Janowski 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:28 Pogoda 22:35 Od ucha do ucha; -Daniec kontra Gołota 23:00 Studio sport; Studio Mistrzostw Europy w piłce nożnej EURO 2004 23:05 Studio sport; Mistrzostwa Europy w piłce nożnej EURO 2004; Włochy - Bułgaria 01:10 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Wrocław 6:50 Echa dnia 7:15 Telezakupy 7:30 Kurier 7:40 Prognoza pogody 7:45 Fakty, pogoda 8:00 Europa w zagrodzie 8:30 Kurier 8:40 Prognoza pogody 8:45 Gość dnia Rozmowa 9:00 Na drogach i bezdrożach Afryki (4/10): Duch Sienkiewicza 9:30 Kurier 9:35 Prognoza pogody 9:40 Rodzina Hartów na Dzikim Zachodzie - serial obyczajowy; odc. 3/15; USA 1993 10:30 Kurier 10:40 Prognoza pogody 10:45 Telekurier 11:15 Gość dnia 11:30 Kurier 11:40 Prognoza pogody 11:45 Z Wałęsą na rybach (33) 12:00 Telemotorsport 12:30 Kurier 12:35 Od Gershwina do Madonny. Historia piosenki popularnej (2/8) 13:25 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Prognoza pogody 13:50 Agrobiznes 14:00 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy 14:30 Kurier 14:40 Prognoza pogody Pogoda 14:45 Prosto z lasu (11) - magazyn przyrodniczy 15:00 Panna z mokrą głową; "Grunt to rodzinka" odc. 1/6; Reżyseria: Kazimierz Tarnas (Polska 1994) 15:30 Kurier 15:40 Prognoza pogody 15:45 Perły śląskiej architektury 16:00 Kowalski i Schmidt 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Rozmowa dnia 17:00 Europa w zagrodzie 17:30 Kurier 17:45 Prognoza pogody 17:50 Super Trójka 18:00 Fakty - wydanie główne 18:25 Pogoda 18:30 Kurier kulturalny 18:40 Prognoza pogody 18:45 Czas na bajkę 19:00 Więcej kultury 19:30 Telezakupy 19:45 Rozmowa dnia 20:00 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio pogoda 20:55 Echa dnia 21:20 Eurotel 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Fakty 22:10 Pogoda 22:15 To jest temat 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Kurier sportowy 22:55 Studio pogoda 23:05 Tajna broń Izraela - film dokumentalny 23:50 Gorzka miłość; "Bal" odc. 1/4; Reżyseria: Czesław Petelski (Polska 1989) 0:50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie – magazyn muzyczny 6.45 TV market – program reklamowy 7.00 Pokémon – serial animowany 7.30 Benny Hill (28) – serial komediowy 8.00 MacGyver (133): Rycerz MacGyver – serial sensacyjny 8.55 Miodowe lata (6): Witaj, mamo – serial komediowy 9.25 Zostać Miss (2) – serial obyczajowy 10.30 Dyżur – reportaż 11.00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (14) – serial dokumentalny 11.30 Dziki Dziki Zachód (1) – serial przygodowy 12.15 Awantura o kasę – teleturniej 13.15 Twój lekarz – magazyn medyczny 13.30 Wystarczy chcieć – magazyn informacyjny 13.45 Przygody Jackie Chana – serial animowany 14.15 Benny Hill (29) – serial komediowy 14.45 Kuba Wojewódzki – talk show 15.45 Informacje 16.10 Exclusive – najciekawsze historie świata – magazyn reporterów 16.30 Daleko od noszy (25): Urlop macierzyński – serial komediowy 17.00 Nowe wcielenie (18) – serial sensacyjny 18.00 Miodowe lata (7): Robot kuchenny – serial komediowy 18.30 Informacje, sport 19.00 Pensjonat Pod Różą (1): Spadek – serial obyczajowy 20.00 Dyżur – reportaż 20.35 Film tygodnia: Moja miłość – komediodramat, USA 1998 21.30 Studio Lotto (w przerwie filmu) 22.55 Biznes informacje – wiadomości 23.20 Business TV – magazyn gospodarczy 23.40 Czarny pies, czy biały kot – program publicystyczny 0.40 Bez przedawnienia – magazyn kryminalny 1.40 Aquaz Music Zone – magazyn muzyczny TVN 6.15 Telesklep 6.55 Uwaga! – program publicystyczny 7.15 Zdradzona miłość (7) – telenowela, Meksyk 2003 8.05 Brygada ratunkowa (10): Zbrodnia i kara – serial obyczajowy, USA 2003 9.00 Tele gra – teleturniej 10.00 Szybka forsa – teleturniej 11.00 Najsłabsze ogniwo – teleturniej 11.50 Maraton uśmiechu – program rozrywkowy 12.20 Na Wspólnej (320, 321) – serial obyczajowy, Polska 2004 13.20 Renegat (97): Na dobre i na złe – serial sensacyjny, USA 14.10 Zaklęte serce (84) – telenowela, Meksyk 2003 15.00 Brygada ratunkowa (11): Druga szansa – serial obyczajowy, USA 2003 16.00 Fakty 16.15 Zdradzona miłość (8) – telenowela, Meksyk 2003 17.05 Najsłabsze ogniwo – teleturniej 18.00 Rozmowy w toku – talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty, sport, pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! – program publicystyczny 20.10 Na Wspólnej (322) – serial obyczajowy, Polska 2004 20.40 Mamy cię! – program rozrywkowy 22.00 Tajemnice Smallville (11) – serial obyczajowy, USA 2002 23.00 Camera Cafe (64): Uprzedzenie. Walizeczka – serial komediowy, Polska 2004 23.15 Fakty wieczorne 23.40 Kasia i Tomek (98): Wyścigi konne. Łóżko. Psycholog – serial komediowy, Polska 2003 0.10 Nic straconego – powtórki programów TVP 3 Gdańsk 7.30-9.30, 11.30-18.30, 20.30-22.30 co godzinę Kurier, Pogoda 6.45 Program dnia 6.50 Echa dnia 7.15 Telezakupy 7.45 Panorama, Pogoda 8.00 Magazyn słupski 8.10 Panorama morza 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Na drogach i bezdrożach Afryki 9.40 Rodzina Hartów na Dzikim Zachodzie 10.45 Telekurier 11.15 Gość dnia 11.45 Z Wałęsą na rybach 12.00 Tele Motor Sport 12.35 Od Gershwina do Madonny 13.50 Agrobiznes 14.00 Świat 14.45 Prosto z lasu 15.00 Panna z mokrą głową 15.45 Gdański Dywanik 16.15 Panorama, Pogoda, Sport 16.45 Rozmowa dnia 17.00 Europa w zagrodzie 17.50 Z archiwum TVG 18.00 Panorama, Pogoda, Sport, Punkt - temat dnia 18.45 Regiony w Unii 19.10 Z archiwum TVG 19.30 Telezakupy 19.45 Rozmowa dnia 20.00 Telekurier 20.45 Studio Pogoda 20.55 Echa dnia 21.15 Eurotel 21.45 Panorama, Pogoda 22.00 Motorsport 22.15 To jest temat 22.45 Kurier sportowy 22.55 Studio Pogoda 23.05 Tajna broń Izraela 23.50 Gorzka miłość 0.45 Zakończenie prog. TVP 3 Poznań 06:30 Sport - wiadomości 06:35 Impresje Wielkopolskie 06:50 Echa dnia 07:15 Telezakupy 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Teleskop 08:00 Przechadzki ulicami Poznania 08:10 Eureka 08:30 Kurier 08:40 Prognoza pogody 08:45 Gość dnia 09:00 NA DROGACH I BEZDROŻACH AFRYKI (4/10) - film dokumentalny prod. pol. 09:30 Kurier 09:35 Prognoza pogody 09:40 RODZINA HARTÓW NA DZIKIM ZACHODZIE (3/15) - FILM FABULARNY, USA 1993 Reż. Robert Moloney wyst.:Jeff Bridges, Beau Bridges, Harley Jane Kozak, Saginaw Grant, Meghann Haldeman 10:40 Prognoza pogody 10:45 Telekurier 11:15 Gość dnia 11:30 Kurier 11:40 Prognoza pogody 11:45 Z Wałęsą na rybach - magazyn 12:00 Tele motor sport - magazyn 12:30 Kurier 12:35 OD GERSHWINA DO MADONNY - historia piosenki popularnej (3/8) - film dokumentalny, prod. GBR 2001 13:20 Książki z górnej półki 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Prognoza pogody 13:50 Agrobiznes 14:00 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy 14:25 Książki z górnej półki 14:30 Kurier 14:40 Prognoza pogody 14:45 Prosto z lasu - magazyn 15:00 Panna z mokrą głową - Grunt to rodzinka - (1/6) -serial fabularny 15:30 Kurier 15:40 Prognoza pogody 15:45 Mała Czarna z Telewizją Poznań 16:15 Teleskop 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Rozmowa dnia 17:00 Europa w zagrodzie 17:30 Kurier 17:45 Prognoza pogody 17:50 Teleskop 18:30 Kurier kulturalny 18:40 Prognoza pogody 18:45 Teleskop - komentarze 19:00 Puls Poznania - relacja z sesji Rady Miasta Poznania 19:30 Telezakupy 19:45 Rozmowa dnia 20:00 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Prognoza pogody 20:55 Echa dnia 21:15 Eurotel 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Teleskop 22:05 Sport - wiadomości 22:15 Polski Wiedeń - reportaż 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Kurier sportowy 22:55 Studio pogoda 23:05 TAJNA BROŃ IZRAELA - dla dorosłych FILM DOK.GBR 2003 23:50 Gorzka miłość - (1/4) FILM FABULARNY, POL 1990 Reż. Czesław Petelski wyst.: Sylwia Wysocka, Robert Inglot, gustaw Lutkiewicz, Lidia Korsakówna, Wiesława Mazur-kiewicz i inni 00:50 Zakończenie programu TV 4 5.55 Strefa P - magazyn 6.45 Informator prawny - magazyn 7.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 7.45 TV Market 8.00 Transformery - serial animowany 8.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 9.00 Strażacy - serial dok. 9.30 Drogówka - magazyn 10.00 Słodka trucizna (55) - telenowela, Brazylia 11.00 Cud miłości (185) - telenowela, Peru 12.00 TV Market 12.15 Gdzie diabeł mówi dobranoc (22) - serial kryminalny 13.15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 14.00 V.I.P. (11) - serial sensacyjny 15.00 Eek! The Cat - serial animowany 15.30 Słodka trucizna (56) - telenowela, Brazylia 16.30 Cud miłości (186) - telenowela. Peru 17.30 Komenda - serial dokumentalny 18.00 Z życia wzięte - serial dokumentalny 18.15 Daję słowo - teleturniej 19.00 Lily Dale - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1986 21.00 Dziennik 21.20 Informacje sportowe 21.25 Prognoza pogody 21.30 Arena marzeń PEPSI & TV 4 21.40 Strażacy - serial dokumentalny 22.10 Pałac wagabundów (24) - serial obyczajowy 22.40 Joker - talk show 23.40 Sztukateria 0.10 Nieproszony gość - thriller, USA-Włochy 1999 1.55 Muzyczne listy 2.40 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 3.05 V Max - magazyn 3.30 Zakończenie prog. TVN 7 6.20 Telesklep 7.20 Luz we dwóch (5) - serial komediowy, USA 7.50 Ścieżki miłości (7) - telenowela, Meksyk 8.40 Przyjaciółki i rywalki (41) - telenowela. Meksyk 9.35 Miłość I nienawiść (76) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.30 Mission Impossible (32) - serial sensacyjny, USA 11.20 Ścieżki miłości (8) - telenowela, Meksyk 12.25 Telesklep 14.25 Przyjaciółki i rywalki (42) - telenowela, Meksyk 15.20 Miłość i nienawiść (77) - telenowela, Meksyk 16.10 Kochane kłopoty (36) - serial obyczajowy. USA 17.10 Mortal Kombat (8) - serial sensacyjny, USA 18.10 Mission Impossible (33) - serial sensacyjny, USA 19.10 Kochane kłopoty (37) - serial obyczajowy, USA 20.10 Sierpniowy śnieg - film obyczajowy, USA 2001, reż. Sheldon Larry, wyk. Stephen Rea, Lolita Davidovich, Adam MacDonald, Jonathan Koensgen, Jase Blankfort 22.15 Mściciel (5) - serial sensacyjny, USA 23.15 Cela nr 23.45 Życie na niby - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. William Ryan, wyk. William Sadler, Alessandro Nivola, Bruce Norris, Karen Sillas 1.40 Sierpniowy śnieg - film obyczajowy, USA 2001, reż. Sheldon Larry, wyk. Stephen Rea, Lolita Davidovich, Adam MacDonald, Jonathan Koensgen, Jase Blankfort 3.35 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:00 Jak to w PRL-u bywało; Ile jest życia; odc. 11/12 - Noc księżycowa; 1974 serial prod. TVP 06:45 Festiwale, festiwale; 39.Studencki Fest.Piosenki:"Póki co żyjemy..."Koncert urodzinowy A.Sikorowskiego; stereo; wyk: Andrzej Sikorowski, Grzegorz Turnau, Beata Rybotycka, Piotr Machalica, Joanna Liszowska, Anna Treter, Maryla Rodowicz, zespół Raz Dwa Trzy 07:35 Malarz z Sędziszewa; reportaż Zofii Haloty 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Klan; odc. 839; telenowela TVP 08:40 Witaj przygodo!; Kasztaniaki; - Awantura o jajko; serial animowany prod.polskiej 08:45 Witaj przygodo!; Do przerwy 0:1; odc. 3 - Kłopoty z kasą; serial TVP 09:10 Witaj przygodo!; Plastelinek i przyjaciele; program dla dzieci 09:35 Witaj przygodo!; W krainie władcy smoków; odc. 12/26; serial fantastyczno-przygodowy prod. polsko-australijsko-chińskiej stereo 10:05 Warto wiedzieć; Eurotel 10:15 Warto wiedzieć; Ciało i wyobraźnia; - Choroba 10:35 Warto wiedzieć; Od Platona i Newtona...; - Kolorowy świat; widowisko popularno-naukowe 11:05 Warto wiedzieć; Między Apokalipsą a Czytadłem. Rozmowy z Tadeuszem Konwickim; odc. 10 11:20 Warto wiedzieć; Sensacje XX wieku; - Trocki; program Bogusława Wołoszańskiego 11:40 Warto wiedzieć; Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; Fachman i kongresmen; program prof. Jana Miodka 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Plebania; odc. 146; serial TVP stereo 12:35 KABAret-ro; Kabaret Starszych Panów; Wieczór VI. Smuteczek; widowisko muzyczno-rozrywkowe; wyk: Jeremi Przybora, Jerzy Wasowski, Kalina Jędrusik, Edward Dziewoński, Barbara Krafftówna, Wiesław Michnikowski, Mieczysław Czechowicz, Barbara Wrzesińska, Zdzisław Leśniak, Halina Dunajska 13:25 Salon Kresowy; Historia herbowego lwa; film dokumentalny Jerzego Janickiego 13:40 Od Aten do Aten 14:05 Zielona karta; odc. 16; telenowela dok.TVP 14:30 Przed finałem - Muzeum Powstania Warszawskiego; Ocalić od zapomnienia; reportaż 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Klan; odc. 839; telenowela TVP 15:35 Benefis Jerzego Gruzy; stereo 16:30 Witaj przygodo!; Do przerwy 0:1; odc. 3 - Kłopoty z kasą; serial TVP 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Jak to w PRL-u bywało; Ile jest życia; odc. 11/12 - Noc księżycowa; 1974 serial prod. TVP 18:25 Magazyn olimpijski - Echa stadionów 19:00 Wieści polonijne; magazyn 19:15 Dobranocka; Przygody Kota Filemona; - Strych; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:07 Pogoda 20:10 Klan; odc. 839; telenowela TVP 20:35 Plebania; odc. 146; serial TVP stereo 21:00 KABAret-ro; Kabaret Starszych Panów; Wieczór VI. Smuteczek; widowisko muzyczno-rozrywkowe; wyk: Jeremi Przybora, Jerzy Wasowski, Kalina Jędrusik, Edward Dziewoński, Barbara Krafftówna, Wiesław Michnikowski, Mieczysław Czechowicz, Barbara Wrzesińska, Zdzisław Leśniak, Halina Dunajska 21:50 Zielona karta; odc. 16; telenowela dok.TVP 22:20 Przed finałem - Muzeum Powstania Warszawskiego; Ocalić od zapomnienia; reportaż 22:45 Przeboje na orkiestrę; "Noc na Łysej Górze" Modesta Musorgskiego; fantazja orkiestrowa; wyk: WOSPR w Katowicach, dyryguje Mirosław Jacek Błaszczyk 23:00 Panorama 23:20 Sport-telegram 23:24 Pogoda 23:30 Nie od razu Kraków zapomniano; reportaż 23:45 Forum; program publicystyczny 00:30 Monitor Wiadomości 00:45 Witaj przygodo!; W krainie władcy smoków; odc. 12/26; serial fantastyczno-przygodowy prod. polsko-australijsko-chińskiej stereo 01:10 Śpiewaj z nami; program dla dzieci 01:15 Przygody Kota Filemona; - Strych; serial animowany dla dzieci 01:30 Wiadomości 01:57 Sport 02:02 Pogoda 02:05 Klan; odc. 839; telenowela TVP 02:30 Wieści polonijne; magazyn 02:45 Plebania; odc. 146; serial TVP stereo 03:10 Magazyn olimpijski - Echa stadionów 03:40 Zielona karta; odc. 16; telenowela dok.TVP 04:05 Jak to w PRL-u bywało; Ile jest życia; odc. 11/12 - Noc księżycowa; 1974 serial prod. TVP 04:55 Festiwale, festiwale; 39.Studencki Fest.Piosenki:"Póki co żyjemy..."Koncert urodzinowy A.Sikorowskiego; stereo; wyk: Andrzej Sikorowski, Grzegorz Turnau, Beata Rybotycka, Piotr Machalica, Joanna Liszowska, Anna Treter, Maryla Rodowicz, zespół Raz Dwa Trzy 05:45 Przed finałem - Muzeum Powstania Warszawskiego; Ocalić od zapomnienia; reportaż 06:10 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 7.00 Puls wieczoru - prog. publ. 7.25 Jakoś leci - komedia 9.15 Nasza antena (powt.) 10.10 Anioł przychodzi wieczorem 10.40 Telezakupy 12.05 Puls wieczoru - prog. publ. 12.35 Przyjaciele zwierząt 16 - serial 13.00 Polskie miejsca - film dok. 14.00 Trędowata - serial 15 14.50 Program religijny 15.50 Przygody Pumuckla - serial 16.30 Taaaka ryba (powt.) 17.00 Nasza antena - prog. na żywo 18.00 Wybrańcy Bogów umierają młodo - film dok. 18.30 Magazyn motoryzacyjny 19.00 Sekrety kina - serial dok. 19.30 Przyjaciele zwierząt - serial 20.00 Ośmiornica - film fab. 21.50 Bez autocenzury - prog. publ. 22.30 Puls wieczoru - prog. publ. 23.00 Nasza antena (powt.) 23.50 Konwoje - film dok. TSR 2 7:00 Quel temps fait-il? 9:00 Euronews: Informations 10:30 Quel temps fait-il? 11:30 Euronews: Informations 14:00 Mise au point: Magazine 14:35 La Télévision Suisse romade a 50 ans: Cadences: Magazine 15:35 Telescoop: Emission publicitaire 16:00 Les Zap: Emission jeunesse 18:35 Garage: Magazine 19:30 Tagesschau: Téléjournal suisse alémanique 19:55 Banco jass 20:00 Passion Euro: La Suisse "mit Köbi" 20:30 Euro 2004: Italie - Bulgarie / En alternance avec Danemark - Suede 23:00 le 22:30: Magazine 0:35 TextVision 0:40 Intermede AXN 6:00 Starski i Hutch: "Murder at Sea" odc. 27; (USA 1975-1979) Org: "Starsky and Hutch" 7:00 Na podsłuchu: "Fugitive" odc. 26; (USA 1995-1998) Org: "Bugs" 8:00 Szczury wodne: "Goldstein and Son" odc. 10; Org: "Water Rats". Reżyseria: John Hugginson, Tony Morphett (Australia 1996-2001) 9:00 Andromeda: "Sum of all Its Parts" odc. 16; (USA/Kanada 2000) 10:00 Wyścig: The Unexpected Twist odc. 9 11:00 Mocne uderzenie odc. 10; (USA 2002) Org: "Now See This" 11:30 Mocne uderzenie odc. 11; (USA 2002) Org: "Now See This" 12:00 Starski i Hutch: "Murder at Sea" odc. 28; (USA 1975-1979) Org: "Starsky and Hutch" 13:00 Szczury wodne: "Goldstein and Son" odc. 10; Org: "Water Rats". Reżyseria: John Hugginson, Tony Morphett (Australia 1996-2001) 14:00 Na podsłuchu: "Happy Ever After" odc. 27; (USA 1995-1998) Org: "Bugs" 14:50 Strefa akcji odc. 46 15:10 Medicopter: "Abgezockt" odc. 70; (Niemcy 1997) 16:00 Andromeda: "The Fear and Loathing in" odc. 17; (USA/Kanada 2000) 17:00 Wyścig: To The Physical And Mental Limit odc. 10 18:00 Mocne uderzenie odc. 10; (USA 2002) Org: "Now See This" 18:30 Szczury wodne: "Kilo Hotel" odc. 11; Org: "Water Rats". Reżyseria: John Hugginson, Tony Morphett (Australia 1996-2001) 19:20 Bez przeszłości: "Hidden Agenda" odc. 19; (USA 1995) Org: "Nowhere Man" 20:10 Medicopter: "Blindflug/Blind" odc. 71; (Niemcy 1997) 21:00 Robinsonowie: Stranded odc. 1 21:45 Po północy Film sensacyjny Org: "Past Midnight". Reżyseria: Jan Eliasberg (USA 1992) 23:15 Bez przeszłości: "Hidden Agenda" odc. 19; (USA 1995) Org: "Nowhere Man" 0:00 Życie ulicy odc. 2; (USA/Kanada 2002) Org: "Street Time" 1:00 Medicopter: "Blindflug/Blind" odc. 71; (Niemcy 1997) 2:00 Robinsonowie: Stranded odc. 1 3:00 Po północy Film sensacyjny Org: "Past Midnight". Reżyseria: Jan Eliasberg (USA 1992) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Wrocław z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Gdańsk z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Poznań z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TSR 2 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2004 roku